smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette (Glovey Story)/Gallery
Note: Nobody is allowed to submit images to this gallery without my authorization -- The Gloved One Smurfette sequin dress and glove.jpg|Smurfette with black sequin dress and sequin glove. Smurfette Gets Old.jpg|Elder Smurfette Smurfette kissing Glovey on his cheek.jpg|Smurfette kissing Glovey on the cheek. Once In A Blood Moon (Glovey & Dracula Round 1).jpg|Smurfette prisoner in Dracula's castle. Smurfette Later Glovey Story.gif|Smurfette's later appearance. Smurfette Excited Glovey Story.gif|Oh boy! Oh boy! Glovey Holding Smurfette Sleeping.gif|Shh.... She's sleeping... Wedding Kiss with Glovey and Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette and Glovey's wedding kiss. Scene with Glovey, Wild, & sleeping Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette being carried by Glovey as he follows Wild. Atlas annoying Glovey.jpg|Smurfette feels even more attracted to how Glovey feels jealous about Atlas thinking he can take her. Glovey & Smurfette honey moon kiss.jpg|Smurfette with Glovey Smurfette Oz Fixed.jpg|Smurfette's Oz Appearance (Fixed by Vic George) Smurfette Unmade 2017.png|Smurfette, as she appeared when she was "unmade" by Gargamel. Glovey expressing his feelings.jpg|Smurfette realizes that Glovey is her "Prince Smurfing." Smurfette getting her hair done.jpg|Smurfette trying to change herself for Glovey. Glovey gets surprised by Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette gets Glovey's attention. Smurfette pose 1.jpg|Smurfette posing. Glovey proposing to Smurette.jpg|Smurfette accepts Glovey's proposal. Glovey with Smurfette pregnant.jpg|Glovey can feel it move. Hold It Right There Mister!.jpg|"Hold it right there mister!" Smurfette as Sandy Smurfolsen.jpg|Smurfette as Sandy Smurfolsen in the Smurfed Lightning story. Smurfette mourning.jpg|Mourning... Flower For My PYT.jpg|A flower for a certain PYT. Smurfette under Dracula's control.jpg|Smurfette being mind controlled by the Count. Smurfette as Sandy Smurfolsen 3.jpg|Smurfette as Sandy Smurfolsen in a T-SMurf appearance (Promo) Smurfette as Sandy Smurfolsen 2.jpg|Smurfette as Sandy Smurfolsen in a T-Smurf appearance. Pregnant Smurfette Glovey Stories.jpg|Pregnant Smurfette Glovey gets shy as Smurfette prepares to kiss him 2017.png Glovey confronts the Doppelganger.jpg Smurfette's compact.jpg|Smurfette using her compact to comb her hair and apply make up. The Treasure Hunter Imp Story Comic Sample.jpg|Avarice tries to force marriage unto Smurfette...again. Smurfette Santa Suit saying yuck.jpg|Smurfette's response to the imp. Glovey and Smurfette holding their children 1.jpg|Glovey and Smurfette hold their children. Smurfette Sleeping Glovey Smurf.jpg|Sleeping... Smurfette Christmas Suit.jpg|Smurfette's santa suit. I got an idea....jpg Smurfette open arms alt.jpg|Who needs a hug? Smurfette open arms.jpg Climbing The Tower.jpg|Glovey and Smurfette in the "Rapunzel" play. Smurfette Hypnotized.jpg|Hypnotized Uh oh....jpg Come and get it....jpg|Smurfette hinting Glovey (Gulp) What happened to you.jpg|What did they do? Smurfette as Sandy T Bird Final.jpg|Smurfette as Sandy Smurfolsen (Final) Smurf Village Propaganda.png|War propaganda featuring Smurfette. Smurfette Propaganda Alternate.png|Smurfette propaganda alt. Run!.jpg|Run!!! Super For A Day.jpg|Glovey and Smurfette resting on a cloud. Smurfette Takes Flight.jpg|Smurfette takes flight. Glovey And Smurfette Look For Super Smurf Spell.jpg|Smurfette telling Glovey to find the Super Smurf Spell. Smurfette Feeling Smurfy.jpg|Smurfette feeling Smurfy. The Boiler Room.jpg|Smurfette, Glovey, and Lazy in the Boiler Room. Smurfette in Eddy's grasp.jpg|Smurfette in Eddy's grasp. Smurfette Praying.jpg|Smurfette praying. My glove!!.jpg|"Look at what that bully did to my glove..." I got you.jpg Smurfette In Burqa.jpg|Smurfette in a burqa. Glovey Holding Smurfette 1.jpg|Glovey holding Smurfette. Glovey Holding Smurfette 2.jpg|Glovey holding Smurfette alternate. Smurfette Sweeping.jpg|Smurfette sweeping. Fearful Glovey.jpg|"Who will watch over her when my time comes?" Smurfette Glovey Kiss.jpg|Smurfette and Glovey kissing. Smurfette Shocked.jpg|Smurfette shocked Smurfette Folded Arms.jpg|Smurfette Folded Arms Gift to enriquearreguin777 by pitufotontin-d721e7r.png|Glovey receiving a kiss from Smurfette (By pitufotontin) Glovey and smurfette by evilcrazysmurf-d76g12t.png|Glovey giving Smurfette a flower by (By evilcrazysmurf) Smurfy Time Samoanprincess.jpg|Aviator, Glovey, and Smurfette (By SamoanPrincess555) Smurfy Mother's Day.jpg Our Son.jpg Classic Glovey x Smurfette Live.jpg|Decided to make an attempt at drawing Glovey in his classic appearance with Smurfette as they would appear in a drawing of the live-action films. I really have no idea how many hours I spent on this, but am very proud of how it came out. Swap Clothes Challenge.jpg|The clothes swap challenge. Smurfette appears to be enjoying this more than Glovey. Glovey And Smurfette Cross Dress.jpg|Glovey and Smurfette swap clothes. Human Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette as a human. Smurfette as a human.jpg|Smurfette's temporary human appearance. Early birthday present for enriquearreguin777 by pitufotontin-d7bn0k0.png|A birthday present from pitufotontinfor my 20th birthday, featuring Glovey and Smurfette. Glovey holding the bride.jpg|Glovey and Smurfette after their wedding. Smurfette Poppian Fashion 1.jpg|Smurfette wearing Poppian clothes from planet Pop. (Inspired by the appearance of Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy) Smurfette Poppian Fashion 2.jpg|Smurfette as queen of Pop through Glovey's reign. Smurf To The Rhythm.jpg|"She's a smurf to the rhythm!" Smurfette dancing 1.jpg Glovey Smurfette Pokemon Style By Cid-Fox.png|Glovey and Smurfette Pokémon styled. Glovey appears in his human form, while Smurfette behaves as his Pokémon companion. (By Cid-Fox) My lady by densetsu sama-d7vlc4t.png|Glovey holding Smurfette's hand. (By Densetu-Sama) Our Song by sandapolla.jpg|"Our Song" (By sandapolla) Featuring Glovey Smurf in his "classic" appearance and Smurfette singing together their song. Glovey Smurfette You Are Not Alone.jpg|Glovey performing a song with a show, featuring Smurfette. Sleep-Over.jpg|Glovey and Smurfette cuddle as they sleep. Smurfette Has My 3DS.jpg|Glovey lost his Nintendo 3DS, oh wait....... The Doggone Girl Is Mine.jpg|"Cuz, that doggone girl is miiiine..." My attempt at making them appear in the Peyo studios style. Also made while listening to the song by Michael Jackson. Glovey Smurfette Mistletoe By Riverthunder.jpg|A Christmas gift from Riverthunder. It features Glovey Smurf and Smurfette under the mistletoe. Smurfette Glasses.jpg|Smurfette wearing glasses. Smurfette Glasses 2.jpg Flipnote Studio 3D Smurfette.jpg|Created using the new version of Flipnote Studio on the 3DS. Easter smurfy exchange event enriquearreguin777 by teensmurfette-d8ohwzr.jpg|Aksel giving his blessings to Angelo and his parents. (An Easter/Resurrection day gift by TeenSmurfette.) Queen of the World.jpg QueenOfTheWorld.jpg|Glovey makes Smurfette "fly" in her dream. I'll Never Let Go.jpg|"I'll never let go." Paint Me Like One Of Your Smurfs.jpg|Glovey draws Smurfette naked in her dream. Smurfette Posing Nude.jpg Happy Birthday From Rachel.jpg|From a birthday card I received on my 21st birthday. (By MJDisneyGirl) Glovey Smurfette Fix It Felix Jr Sgt Calhoun By Sandapolla.jpg|Glovey Smurf and Smurfette dressed as Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sgt. Calhoun (By sandapolla) My knight in shining armor.png|Glovey Smurf and Smurfette as Gabriel Belmont and his wife Marie from Castlevania: Lords of Shadow (By WitchyTwinzy) Smurfette really loves her Holy knight. Glovey Smurfette and Angelo by RadSpyro.png|"Gross! They're kissing again!" (By RadSpyro.) Smurf romance by witchytwinzy-d9qwbti.png|Glovey Smurf and Smurfette as Vlad Tepes and his wife Mirena from Dracula Untold (By WitchyTwinzy) Glovey catches Smurfette in the rose garden, and she cannot resist him. Very romantic. Witchytwinzy-d9rsfql.png|Glovey Smurf and Smurfette as Vlad Tepes and his wife Mirena from Dracula Untold (By WitchyTwinzy) Glovey and Smurfette share a laugh together. Probably talking about Hefty Smurf or Brainy Smurf again. Smurfette Beach Clothes.jpg Glovey x smurfette couple by kiss the iconist-.gif|An icon of Smurfette with Glovey Smurf in love (By Kiss-the-Iconist.) Welcome Home Glovey.jpg|Smurfette gives Glovey the "Hero's welcome." Welcome Home My Knight.jpg|"Welcome home, my knight..." You wanna piece of me by kiss the iconist-daadlzh.png|"You wanna piece of me?" Glovey and Hefty are ready to fight as their girls convince them not to. (By Kiss-the-Iconist.) Glovey smurfette loving embrace by sandapolla-daxcedn.jpg|"I missed you so much." Glovey Smurf embracing Smurfette. (By sandapolla) Glovey and Smurfette in Eden.jpg|Glovey and Smurfette in the garden of Eden. I'll be your eyes.jpg|"I'll be your eyes from now on." Waited a long time for this.jpg|"Waited a long time for this." Beautiful Boy.jpg Glovey and smurfette getting married by cjtwins-dbgnz4v.png|Glovey and Smurfette's wedding. (By cjtwins) Glovey Smurf and Smurfette Goofy Movie Art By cjtwins.png|Glovey and Smurfette as Max Goof/Powerline and Roxanne from A Goofy Movie. (By cjtwins) Category:Galleries